


K.

by SuperSpeedyPetey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, POV Alternating, Probably ooc, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a small dosage of angst, and is only mentioned, based after revolution, except she has no name, gavin smokes, i think, its all still third person, like 3 swearwords, like very mild, mildly drunk gavin, mostly just fluff, no beta we die like men, only very very mild smut, peaceful on main, sorry - Freeform, sorry i dont know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSpeedyPetey/pseuds/SuperSpeedyPetey
Summary: A short fic based off of the song K. by Cigarettes After Sex.





	K.

_ I remember when I first noticed that you liked me back _

_ We were sitting down in a restaurant waiting for the check _

 

Gavin's eyes stayed glued on the man across from him in the booth. The restaurant wasn't anywhere to brag about by any means; a grungy hole-in-the-wall that barely passed the health inspection with a 'B'. Yet the ambience was nice, comforting, with panelled walls and panelled booths. All dark wood and brown leather. He sighed and picked up his glass, sipping from the beer inside. On the other side, Connor continued recounting his story of the Anderson dog - Something about how he'd been dragged across town as he chased a squirrel. To be honest, he wasn't paying attention, only focused on their two hands from when the other had grabbed it at some exciting turn in his tale and had yet to let go. Gavin could feel his ears still prickling with heat as he tested out a gentle squeeze of his fingers. Connor stuttered and paused, glancing down at their still clasped hands.

 

"Gavin-- I... Sorry" The smile on his lips tightened as he attempted to take away his hand, but that wasn't something Gavin had planned on letting happen. His grip tightened before he gestured towards the other with his glass.

 

"You were saying?" The other breathed out a soft laugh before continuing, the grin as he spoke almost blinding.

 

_ We had made love earlier that day with no strings attached _

_ But I could tell that something had changed how you looked at me then _

 

So far their arrangement had worked perfectly fine, yet there was no denying that it was different from the beginning. What had originally been born out of anger had slowly turned into something tender, loving. 

 

No, he couldn't go into that territory. 

 

He wouldn't.

 

Gavin took a deep breath and opened his eyes, letting them roam across the pale body below him, perfectly designed moles and freckles littered around. Connor stifled another sound into the pillow before turning his head, eyes fluttering open and gazing back into Gavin's. They stayed hooded but rather than just lust and wanting there was something else. Something warm.

 

Disregarding their rules Gavin leaned down, placing a soft kiss along the corner of the other's mouth. A hitched breath left the lips he'd connected with, causing him to lean back with worry painted across his face. His worry deepened further at the glisten of tears in the corner of Connor's eyes. He couldn't help but stop moving, ready to stop until the android wrapped his legs around his waist with a ground of his hips. Connor's voice was soft, not even above a whisper, as he spoke.

 

"Please..." So Gavin complied, continuing with another soft brush of lips, and if either one noticed the drop of tears between then, neither said a word.

 

_ Come right back _

_ I've been waiting for you to slip back in bed _

_ When you light the candle _

 

Connor stared at Gavin's back as he sat on the fire escape, smoke slowly drifting away from his lips. They hadn't spoken a word about what had happened yet, both still trying to digest it. Would things change now? Would they stop whatever this was? He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders as if to protect himself from the outside world, from the inevitable emotions. He was pushing more boundaries by getting back into the bed. Connor had never stayed long after they'd finished, more inclined to clean himself up and go. It was just how things had gone from the beginning.

 

Before he knew it, Gavin was climbing back in through the window, nose red from the cold wind outside. His eyes lingered on Connor wrapped up in his bed before using the lighter to light up the few candles he had on his dresser. The android smiled lazily at the sight, his heart filling with an unknown warmth. Gavin stayed with his back turned for a few more moments, fingers tapping on the metal top of the cabinet.

 

"Are you staying?" His voice was a meek he'd never heard before.

 

"Can I?" Connor sat up, sheets pooling around his waist. The other stopped the tapping, turning to face him with a minuscule nod of his head. "Then yes, I'd like that" He let himself slide back down under the blankets, pulling one side back. Gavin let a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth before climbing back in, arms immediately wrapping around the other's waist.

 

 

_And on the Lower East Side, you're dancing with me now_

_And I'm taking pictures of you with flowers on the wall_

 

Gavin let himself sway with drunken dance as he and Connor meandered their way back to his apartment. Slurred lyrics left his lips and he swung their intertwined hands. Connor murmured along to the song the other was singing, eyes drifting towards the graffiti just down the street. He grabbed Gavin’s other hand, holding them both as he pulled him along the path.

 

“Gavin, stand right there” The human did as he was told, glancing behind him at the wall he was positioned against. Bright blue flowers flowed across the dingy brickwork, intertwining with each other along their own path. Gavin grinned as he turned his head back towards Connor who was currently stood still with a soft smile.

 

“What’re you doing Con’?” His speech was mildly slurred, nowhere near as drunk as he used to get on a Friday night.

 

“Taking pictures!” Connor replied with excitement seeping into his voice. With a laugh that resonated deep in his chest, Gavin jokingly posed around in any ridiculous position he could think of. The android laughed in return, an arm wrapped around his stomach as he bent over.

 

“C’mon, get over here” The drunk male struggled with his jacket pocket, finally managing to pull his cell phone out. The taller of the two complied, small giggles still escaping as he stood next to Gavin. With a final huff of annoyance, he managed to open the camera app, angling it to fit their faces in the frame. Both of their faces were still lit up from laughter as they grinned into to camera. A few shots in Gavin turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on the other’s cheek, managing to catch the happy shock on Connor’s face. “S’gonna be a new fave dipshit” The android laughed again, resting his forehead on Gavin’s shoulder, not paying too much attention to the stuttering of his thirium pump.

 

_ Think I like you best when you're dressed in black from head to toe _

_ Think I like you best when you're just with me _

_ And no one else... _

 

With mussed up hair and a pair of thick glasses resting on his nose, Gavin dragged his feet across the carpet of the living room letting himself collapse onto the couch. Connor raised his eyes from the cat nuzzling into his lap to take in the sight of Gavin sprawled out next to him. A small slither of skin peeked out from between his sweatpants and t-shirt, looking much paler compared to the darkness of his clothes. Reaching out, he placed a hand on the other’s leg, tracing soft circles as he continued to scratch behind the cat’s ears. 

 

“Dark colours suit you Gavin” The man mentioned let out a snort, rubbing at his eyes from beneath his glasses.

 

“Oh how Emo-Gavin would have loved that compliment”

 

“Do you not appreciate the compliment now?” Connor tilted his head slightly, both hands stilling in their movements. Gavin sputtered slightly, sitting up with a leg curled underneath him.

 

“Wh— I mean… Yeah. Yeah, I do Connor” His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he attempted to explain himself.

 

“Mmh…” Connor hummed, resuming the soothing motions again “Good. You really do look fantastic” Gavin’s cheeks only deepened in colour as he threw himself back down with both hands covering his face, no regard for any fingerprints that might smear his lenses. After a moment of pause, Connor spoke up again. “Gavin?” The other grunted in response, peering one eye out from between his fingers. “Why do you never let this side of you show?” The smaller of the two’s breath hitched in his chest, stuttering as he forced the air out.

 

“I don’t know what’s you’re talking about”

 

“I think you do...” Gavin only shook his head, using his toes to nudge the cat off of Connor’s lap, only to replace her with his feet. A hand gripped his ankle gently; An attempt at a comforting gesture. “It’s nice seeing you without your walls Gavin” 

 

_ And I'm kissing you lying in my room _

_ Holding you until you fall asleep _

_ And it's just as good as I knew it would be _

_ Stay with me I don't want you to leave… _

 

The two men lay in bed, Gavin’s arms wrapped tightly around Connor with his face buried in his chest, listening to the gentle thrum of the thirium pump. Gavin could feel the soft kisses that Connor was pressing in his hair and along his forehead, only causing him to tighten his grip. Fingers found their way into the material of Connor’s borrowed sweatshirt, clenching and unclenching his fist around it.

 

“Gav—” 

 

“No… Not right now” He hated the way his voice cracked, hated the way he could feel his eyes sting with tears threatening to overflow again. He lifted a hand and placed it next to his face, letting himself feel the synthetic heartbeat below him. If he was being honest, he wasn’t sure if it was helping or making things worse right now. “You— You don’t get to be… To be so fucking selfish!” Gavin’s voice raised, cracking at even more intervals as his knuckles turned white with their grip on the sweater. Connor started to run his fingers through he hair at Gavin’s nape, all while placing more kisses along his head. 

 

“You expect me to have let you die, Gavin?” His voice was nothing but soft as he soothed his fingers up and down the other’s scalp.

 

“It would have—” Gavin paused to roughly rub at his eyes “It would have been better than living without you…” Connor took a moment to take in his words before tilting the human’s face up towards his.

 

“Gavin.” The mentioned male tried to twist his head away, tears still staining his cheeks “Look at me, please” He finally gave in, allowing himself to stare into the doe-eyes he’d become oh-so-familiar with. “Right now you have your hand on my thirium pump, correct?” Gavin nodded, hand twitching slightly “And can you feel it beat?” He nodded again, albeit hesitantly. At his response Connor leaned forward, resting his nose against the other’s “Then I am alive. I am alive and here with you”. His hand let go of Gavin’s chin, moving it up to his cheek.

 

“Don’t ever do that again asshole” Gavin placed a weak attempt of a fist in the middle of Connor’s chest before leaning up and gently placing a kiss on his lips “I love you, Connor…” The android’s LED flickered yellow for a few seconds before he managed to speak up again.

 

“I love you too, Gavin”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something for the D:BH fandom for at least a month and only just managed to finish something. I have got plans for other things but this came to me and I wrote it in like 5 hours (at like midnight lmao) which for me as of recently is amazing. 
> 
> I have a SiMarkus AU in the works but please don't expect it to be anytime soon because College and Chronic Pain are taking up a lot of my time.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this in the meantime! Happy to receive constructive criticism if you have any!
> 
> Thank you! <3


End file.
